


Dice

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Community: springkink, Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Rude gambled with dice, and Elena had always thought that was a bit odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's [Springkink](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) challenge in July of '07.  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Reno/Elena: Betting/gambling - "Winning was a matter of perspective, of course."

Reno and Rude gambled with dice.

Elena had always thought that was a bit odd, since she'd grown up watching old movies and thought that they ought to carry a pack of cards instead. She didn't find out why Rude preferred dice until months after her promotion, when Reno had told her about the time that they'd been hit by some uppity anti-Shinra cell during a poker game. The stupid cards had been scattered all over the floor of the abandoned house they were holing up in. It had taken them almost an hour to scrape the deck back together, only to find out that the Queen of Spades was missing at a very awkward moment.

They played almost every other night while they were out on their missions. At first she'd ignored them as best she could, but... well, Rude was a quiet bastard but Reno was most emphatically _not,_ and after a few nights of hearing him go from wild, delirious laughter to incoherent screaming... well. She'd never gambled before, but a few weeks of _that_ would make anyone wonder what the fuss was about. Rationally, she knew that she really ought to stay far, far away from the whole thing. But she'd always been a little too curious for her own good, or so her instructors had said.

"So," Elena finally asked Rude when they got a couple of minutes alone, "um, if I wanted to, could I play dice with you guys sometime?" She figured that she'd had a better chance with him than with Reno, who'd probably just tease her about wanting to play with the big boys, or whatever.

Rude paused for a minute, staring at her behind his shades. It was probably a good thing that they didn't play cards, she found herself thinking; with a poker face like that, Rude would be unbeatable. "Sure," he finally answered, his voice giving no indication whether he'd been happy or unhappy or just surprised that she'd asked.

"Okay. Great." She smiled nervously - why was she being so nervous? She was finally a Turk for real now. She was definitely not supposed to be nervous about asking her partners if she could join in their ridiculous games. "I think I will."

"Just watch out for Reno. He cheats."

"Geez, Rude!" Reno's voice came seemingly out of nowhere. Elena couldn't help but jump a little, and hope that neither of them were going to say anything about it. "You gonna tell her everything?"

Elena shook her head. "In that case, never mind," she said, a little disappointed. "I don't like games I can't win."

"It's not like that," Rude said, and for a second she thought that he was almost smiling.

"Yeah, it sure as hell ain't," Reno agreed, grinning at her. "I've always played to _lose._"

She stared at him, and mentally wondered what in the world they considered winning.

Reno noticed, apparently - he seemed to notice a lot of things, for all of his joking around - and winked at her. "You'll see tonight, kiddo. Who knows - I might even play fair, just for you."

She blinked and stared at both of them, not sure if she ought to be looking forward to it or not.


End file.
